1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for converting a keyboard/video/mouse (KVM) or a keyboard/mouse (KM) system, more particularly to a method which uses a switching and mouse device to interface in a KVM or KM system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of a prior KVM system, some basic devices are included. The devices are at least one converter, at least two computer hosts, a keyboard, at least two corresponding displaying device. Hence, while a user interfaces between the two computer hosts, the converter is the role of switching different operation frames of the computer hosts. So that the user must use the converter before changing the operation frames. Obviously, the procedures are complicate and lots of electrical lines should be connected to such devices. Therefore, a terrible mess happens due to the electric lines. For solving problems above, a keyboard/video/mouse (KVM) switch is a device that is generally connected to multiple computers in order to enable a single keyboard, video monitor and mouse to control each of the connected computers. In this way, a user may have access to multiple computers without having to invest in corresponding keyboards, monitors, and mice for each of the computers for reducing the electrical lines. Similarly, a keyboard/mouse (KM) switch can also reduce the electrical lines.
No matter the KVM switch or KM switch, there are two ways for switching the control right from one computer host to another. The first way is to activate a button disposed on the KVM/KM switch for hardware switching the control right; the second way is to move the cursor on the corresponding displaying device to a particular icon for software switching the control right. However, in the first way, users should move their sights to find the button disposed on the KVM/KM switch and activate it for hardware switching the control right. If users need to switch the control right frequently, it's not convenient for use. In the second way, the particular icon is too small to click accurately. Users may click on other icons adjacent to the particular icon because the cursor does not align on the particular icon.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a method for converting KVM/KM system that has an intuitive user interface to allow for switching the control right of plurality computer hosts easily.